Pups Discover Zuma's Origins!
This Story is a collab between SuperSpyChase (SSC) and ClockwerkSamurai12. Summary The episode takes place in Rio De Janeiro. Ryder gets a call from his cousin Selena in order to help out in decorating for Carnival! When during the festivities, they find out that Zuma is a Capoeria champion! And when his rival Manuel returns to try and steal the heart of Rosaletta, Zuma's puppy hood friend , it's a fight that'll be furry to the end! Can Zuma defeat Manuel and win the heart of Rosaletta AND defeat Night Ryder's creation: THE SWAY MAKER?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * The Hinako Triplets * Thunder (First Appearance, but not first time known.) * Prankster (First Appearance, but not first time known.) * Rio * Robo-Pup * Gales * Night Ryder * Selena (First appearance) * Manuel (First appearance) * Rosaletta (First appearance) * Sway Maker (First appearance) * Carlos * Everest (Mentioned) * Celyn (Mentioned) * Farmer Yumi (Mentioned) * Farmer Al (Mentioned) * Zip (Mentioned) * Ace (Mentioned) H.A.R.S. Members called into action * Zoe Trent Transcript (Title card with Zuma and a Brazilian Flag) Zuma: Pups Discovew Zuma's Owigins! The episode starts at the Lookout, with Chase and Zuma, the top players, playing Pup Pup Boogie. Zuma is dancing better then Chase, though Chase is trying to upstage him! Zuma: You're not gonna beat me Chase! I am an expewt at this! Chase: Not unless I beat you first! Zuma: Well, how about a bit of this?! (Does a Capoeria spin) Beat that! Chase: What the? Suzan: Looks like Zuma's got you beat Chase! Better catch up or you'll have to forfeit! Zuma: Had enough, Chase? Chase: Yes, B-but how-? Zuma: Just give up! You're not good enough to beat me!! Due to Chase being too busy listening to Zuma, The game ends and Zuma wins! Zuma: Whoo-hoo! I win! Suzan: And the winner is... (Raises Zuma's paw) Zuma! Zuma: Yes! I won, I won! Go Zuma! It's my biwthday, woot woot! Take that Chase! Chase: Nice game there, Zuma. Zuma: Haha! Yeah, I'm glad we got that game out of the way. *Sigh* Wosaletta would have enjoyed it if she wewe hewe.... Chase: Who is Rosaletta? Zuma: No one! *Blushes* No one weally... Logan: Zuma, are you crushing on someone?? Chase: Is there something wrong? Zuma: No, evewything is okay! (Pulls out a love locket to look at a picture of him and another Chocolate Lab in a Samba girl outfit) *Sigh* Minha quewida... (Translation: My sweetheart) Zuma's heart pumps as his eyes shed a few tears... Chase: What are you looking at Zuma? Zuma: *Sigh* It's a pictuwe of a giwl I liked back when I was a puppy in Bwazil.... She was the hottest thing on the Wio Gwande, next to it's sands. Chase: It's sands? Like "sands" sands? Zuma: Yeah, and it was paw toasting hot, and so was she, I still wemembew how I met hew... (Flashback) Zuma: (Narrating) I was just about 2 weeks old, I was a stway.... Young Zuma: Man, I'm getting kind of sick of this sunshine... Maybe I should go and dive into the water! Chase: (Voice) Wait, you were a stray back then in Rio de Janeiro? Zuma: (Voice) Yep! And don't intewwupt! Anyways... (Narrating) I was about to go into the watew.... Young Zuma: Ah... the gowgeous ocean of Wio de Janeiwo! Thewe is nothing mowe beautiful then this! Zuma: (Voice) But little did I know, thewe was a mowe gowgeous sight wight beside me! (Zuma then bumps into another chocolate Labrador) Young Zuma: Ow... sowwy about that! Awe you okay? ????: I'm fine really, I just wasn't looking where I was going. (The two instantly locked eyes. Zuma had stared deeply into hers, completing blushing with his pupils the size of dinner plates!) Young Zuma: (Thinking) She's the most.... beautiful pup... I-I-I've evew seen! Rosaletta: (Thinking) He's so.... handsome..... Young Zuma: (Nervous) Um... O-Oi! (Translation: Hi) Rosaletta: Oh-um....Oi! Young Zuma: I-I-I'm Zuma! Rosaletta: Oh...Nice to meet you, Zuma. I am Rosaletta... Young Zuma: Nice to meet you, Wosaletta... Sowwy fow the voice, I have a speech impediment. Rosaletta: I know... *giggles* Young Zuma: Hehe... (Stares into her eyes) *Sighs dreamily* Zuma: (Narrating) And evew since then, I have been in love with hew! We did evewything togethew! Swimming, skateboawding, and even dancing! It was then when I had discovewed Capoewia!....And I became the undefeated champion at it! (Flashback ends) Zuma: Sadly, I had only knew hew too showt, because it was then that I found a boat heading out for a place called Adventuwe Bay. And I ended up hewe! And I nevew saw hew again... *Sigh* I miss hew... Suzan: Aw... poor Zuma... Chase: Sorry about that, but then......which boat? Zuma: The ship I found was The Floundew. Chase: Wait, the Flounder? Zuma: Yes, The Floundew! Chase: B-but how? Zuma: *Sigh* It's complicated... Chase: Okay... (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Meanwhile, Ryder is playing on his pup pad until he receives a call. He answers it) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Selena: Hello Ryder! It's Selena, Your Cousin from Rio De Janeiro! Ryder: Hey there Selena! What's up? Selena: I called to say hello, and also here to send you tickets to here! Ryder: Wow! What's the occasion? Vacation? Selena: Well, Yes. I wanted you to visit Rio de Janeiro and learn about it. Ryder: Oh! And I guess because Carnival is going on? Selena: Well, now that I think about it, it kind of is and I need some help decorating. Hey, what is your time there? Ryder: Noon, why? Selena: -And where do you live? I was about to think you live a day early. Ryder: In Adventure Bay. Is that a problem? Selena: No, I just needed to make sure that you would make it there on time before the Carnival Starts. Can you, and your..... Ryder: Pups come and help out? We're on it Selena! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Selena: Thanks Ryder. (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) Ryder: Pups, to the PAW Patroller! Everypup: Ryder Needs Us! The pups head into the PAW Patroller, though a certain some-pup is a little absent... Logan: Uh.. Where's Marshall? Suzan: Marshall hurry up! Monty: Ryder is waiting! Marshall: W-wait for me!! Marshall then trips on a soccer ball that's standing in the middle of nowhere! CRASH!!!! Pups: *Groan* Zuma: It's a Goal!!! Logan: Looks like someone's a fan of FIFA.... (The pups then head to the briefing area of the PAW Patroller) Chase: Ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, my cousin Selena called and wants us to help her decorate for Carnival! Rio: Carnival? Where's that? Cali: I think it's someplace in Brazil. Zuma: Bwazil!? The hopes for Zuma Lighten when he hears 'Brazil' Logan: Seems like someones a bit happy.... Rocky: Uh, Zuma? You look a little... Zuma: That's whewe I'm fwom! My hometown! Dwive Wobo-Pup, dwive! Chase: Huh? Hey! Robo-Pup: *Robotic barking* (He steps on the gas pedal) Ryder: Zuma!? Why are you excited to go to Brazil so quickly?! Zuma: Wosaletta is thewe! I must tell hew about my love fow hew! Rocky: Your Love? Zuma: Yeah! This is her! (Shows them a picture of a chocolate lab in an orange samba suit) Rubble: Whoa.... Zuma: That's what I said when I fiwst saw hew too Wubble! She is the love of my life! And hew name just makes me melt, Wosaletta.... Rubble: Wosaletta? Suzan: I think he's saying Rosaletta. I took Lisp in high school. Zuma: She's in Wio de Janeiwo! Rio: Sort of strange for me to have the name of a country... Skye: Rio isn't a country, silly! Rio: Even so! Zuma: We have to get thewe quick! Chase: Um, why? She'll still be there. Zuma: I know! But the suwpwise on hew face when we weunite, it will be something wowth twaveling fow! Rubble: Wha-? Suzan: He said that when they meet each other they'll be able to catch up with each other. Zuma: Yeah! Chase: Okay, what's the emergency Ryder? And I bet it has something to do with Zuma's crush. Ryder: We have to help my cousin Selena with decorating, which I will explain later. Though... (Presses Chase's symbol) Chase, I'll need you to help Zuma try and reunite with Rosaletta. Chase: Uh me? Why me? Zuma: You have a good sniffew Chase! She weaws a special pewfume evewy Cawnival! Chase: I thought that I would help the others setting up the cawni-ugh, carnival. Zuma: You will, we just need to find Wosaletta fiwst! Chase: Okay...anything else Ryder sir? Ryder: Nope, nothing I can think of! Chase: I meant for the other pups. What would their job be? Ryder: Oh right! The rest of you pups can help my Cousin with Carnival! Suzan: Well, if we're going to Brazil, then I should have the proper costume! (Uses her Insta-wardrobe to look for her Samba dancer outfit) Where is it, where is it?! (Pulls out a piece of clothing) Hunger Games outfit? No... Village of the Danged outfit? No.... Ah-ha! My Samba outfit! Rio de Janeiro, here we c- (Notices Zuma being Sad) Um... Ryder... I was kinda wondering if I can help with Chase and Zuma... I mean I am an expert at finding things! Thunder: ..Or I could help! Suzan: Thunder, perhaps you don't know me. You are looking at the undefeated scavenger hunt champion ever since I was a kitten, and I lived during the 1929 crash! Thunder: Then why is the year 2014? Suzan: You're forgetting, I am immortal! Logan: So are me and Monty! You always keep outshining us! Thunder: Ya right! I am immortal too! Suzan: Sigh... fine... Guess I'll just let you fill in me while I help Zuma find her Esmagamento (Translation: Crush) I took Portuguese in high school. Thunder: Sure, except, what's an Esmagamento? Suzan: It means Crush. Thunder: Crush, eh? You have one? you said 'her'! Zuma: Yes. I do, wewen't you listening in Thundew? Thunder: Yes, but Suzan referred to you as 'her', so I said if SHE had a crush Suzan: Well most new viewers of this show mistake him for a her. (Broke the fourth wall) Prankster: Ha-ha! You broke the fourth wall! Suzan: So? Prankster: Good point. Zuma: Wait, they do that? Suzan: Yeah! Apparently some viewers are just learning... Chase: Anyways.... Ryder: Oh right! Robo-Pup! Time to drive! Robo-Pup: Rawf Rawf! As the PAW Patroller drives off, a pair of pink dark eyes peek in from a bush Gales: (To Night Ryder on an earpiece) Did you get that boss? Night Ryder: (To Gales) I did, and if they are going to Brazil... then it's time to give them something exotic! Time to send in... The Sway Maker! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The PAW Patroller drives through the streets of Rio de Janeiro. With Exotic by Priyanka Chopra ft. Pitbull playing on the radio) Chase: I guess we are here? Monty: (Using Chase's megaphone) Good morning Brazil! Monty Hinako is here and if you're single, I am available!! Thunder: Ha, so you are looking for mates, eh? Monty: I will have you know that Rio de Janeiro is home to the most lovely ladies in the world my friend. And I am gonna find me a sweetie. Zuma: Wosaletta hewe I come! Chase: Easy there Zuma! Zuma: What's the huwwy?! Chase: I was saying that you shouldn't hurry. Zuma: Okay... but why dude? Chase: Zuma, listen, She will be there! Zuma: Okay... Ryder: Hey where's Selena anyway?? Everyone else: Who?? Ryder: My cousin. Everyone else: Oh... Suzan: Well, you can't rush someone. Patience is a virtue! Skye: We're here! Zuma: I hope we can find Wosaletta..... Rubble: Hold your horses, we will be there. Zuma: Okay.... Marshall: Are there horses in here? Thunder: Marshall...It's a figure of speech! Cali: Yeah, it's an expression Marsh. Marshall: Oh... Thunder: I guess we've stopped? Monty: Looks like it... (The PAW Patroller's doors open) Thunder: Rio de Janeiro, here we come! Prankster: Looks like cloud lover loves Brazil instead! Monty: Huh? Thunder: Grrrrgh, (creates a small cloud that zaps Prankster) Prankster: Ack!! Suzan: Hey! Both of you stop fighting! Now where is this Selena cousin of yours Ryder? Ryder: Hm... She should be here..... Thunder: Well sorry. Just my brother being a PEST! (A young 10 year old girl with a green and white dress appears. She has green eyes and black hair) Selena: Ryder! Welcome to Rio De Janeiro! Prankster: Well you are also a pest, cloud lover! Thunder: You almost killed me once! Ryder: Selena! (Hugs her) So glad to see you. Prankster: Oh... Selena: Nice to have you here too. Ryder: Pups, this is my cousin, Selena. Everyone except Zuma: Hello Selena! Ryder: She is also the leader of the SAMBA Patrol. Which is the PAW Patrol, only in South America. Selena: It's nice to meet you! Ready to go to-what is that chocolate lab doing? Zuma: (Looks at his love locket's picture) Sigh.... I will be with you once again Wosaletta..... Chase: Uh.....hello? Zuma? Rocky: Here we go again. Thunder: what is he looking at? Prankster: A locket, silly! Zuma: Sigh.... (Heart pumps) Our heawts will meet... just not suwe when.... Chase: Hello, Zuma? Skye: Zuma, Snap out of it! Zuma: (Drools over the locket) She is a goddess.... Marshall: A goddess? Cali: Figure of speech, again. Monty: I know! (Grabs Chase's megaphone) WAKE UP ZUMA!! Zuma: GAH!! Dude! Not cool! Rubble: I really don't get it. Zuma: What don't you get Wubble? Chase: Ignore him Zuma... Logan: (To Selena) So, I believe you need our help with Decor? Selena: Yes, a lot of help.... Thunder: what will we be doing? Rio: Don't worry, we'll get it done! PAW Patrol is ready to roll! Rubble: Someone's talking after being pretty quiet..... Zuma: You guys go ahead, me, Chase and Suzan will look fow a cewtain someone..... Prankster: Or a certain pup, that is! Rocky: Oh shut up Prankster..... Ryder: Speaking of which, where is the rest of the SAMBA Patrol? Chase: SAMBA Patrol? Selena: Yes... um.... Logan: Something wrong? Selena: Nothings wrong, except I don't know his- Chase: I'm Chase! Selena: Oh, right... Logan: Anyway, you were saying? Rocky: I'm rocky, the recycle pup. Chase: I am a police pup and this is my Trainee, Rio. He's our Spy cat! Rio: Hello! Skye: I'm Skye, the airborne pup that's ready to fly! (Does a backflip) Rubble: I'm Rubble, the construction pup! Cali: I'm Cali, the EMT Cat! Marshall: I'm Marshall, the Firepup! Chase: Uh, Zuma? Zuma: (Thinks about Wosaletta) Sigh... she's such a good dancer..... Chase: ZUMA! Zuma: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Oh, wight! I'm Zuma! The Watew Wescue pup! Logan: I am Logan Hinako, these are my siblings, Monty and Suzan Monty: (A la Fonzie) Ey.... Suzan: Nice to meet you. Robo-Pup: Rawf Rawf! Suzan: Oh, and that's Robo-Pup. Prankster: I am not a fluke, Thunder! Thunder: Of course you are, Prankster! Logan: And those two our the newest members... Thunder and Prankster.... Thunder: Oops. I'm Thunder, the Paw Patrol's loyal friend. Prankster: and I am Prankster, the pup who nearly killed him! (points to Thunder) SLAP! Prankster: Ow.... Logan: And we're the PAW Patrol! Thunder: Logan, I know the Paw patrol before being a member... Logan: I know that! Prankster: Grrrr..... Selena: Nice to meet you, Prankster and Thunder. Now let's start decorating the carnival! Suzan: Anyway, I need to help Zuma and Chase with something. Selena: Huh? Suzan: Oh, let's just say that it's nothing much, Also where are the SAMBA Patrol pups anyway? Selena: They're not too far, I'll call them. (Whistles) Oh pups, come here and meet my cousin's members! (The SAMBA Patrol pups rush to where Selena is, with one missing though....) Monty: So are these the SAMBA Patrol pups? Chase: Looks like it. Selena: They're the members of the SAMBA Patrol. Logan: So what are their names? Selena: This is Alexis, or Alex. Alexis: Olá- I mean, hi. I am Alexis, the Police pup. Rio: So you're the Chase of the PAW Patrol? Alex: Chase? Who is- Chase: That would be me. Alex: Oh, yeah, sorry Chase. Rio: Who else is there? Monty: Probably female versions of the pups.... Rocky: Yeah, the Paw Patrol from the start had 5 males and 1 female. Logan: Until Everest came that is. Thunder: Who is Everest? Monty: A pup that lives up on Jake's Mountain and is crushed on by Celyn. Chase: Forget about it.. Logan: Well, still! Monty: Like I said, females.... Thunder: Okay, I will take your word. Chase. Ryder: So who are the other members? Selena: This pup is Lianne, the recycler pup. Rocky: Another recycler pup? Prankster: What do you think, silly! Monty: (To Lianee) Hm? (Eyes turn into hearts) Well, hello... (Holds a rose in his teeth) Lianne: Olá Everyone! Monty: (Pulls out a book of pickup lines) Um... Are you an angel, because it's like you fell out of heaven. Chase: Uh..Okay... Lianne: Uh, what do you exactly...mean?? Suzan: Ignore my brother, he often tries to charms the ladies, but fails hard.... Zuma: Awe you fwiends with Wosaletta?! Logan: Zuma, calm yourself! Chase: Sorry Lianne, It's that he is so obsessed with this girl named Rosaletta. Zuma: I'm not obsessed! I just love hew with all my heawt! Skye: Sigh...Can we move on?? Logan: Hey is there an aviator on your team? Skye: Are you asking because I am one? Prankster: Can't you realize, Skye? Logan: Yeah, so it would make more sense if I wasn't curious! Ryder: Who else is there? Selena: This is Diango, our Construction pup! Diango: Olá! Logan: He kind of looks like you Rubble! Rubble: Really, Logan? Logan: Oh, you probably know that... Chase: I kinda find that rude, Logan. Logan: Sorry.... Thunder: I agree with Chase, why would you say that? Logan: I felt as though that was kind of bad... I'm sorry.... Though... I kind of like his cape and mask.... Diango: Oh, this? I am an Apollo The Superpup fan, so I- Rubble: Really? You are a construction pup and an Apollo The Superpup Fan?! Diango: Of course! I still remember the motto! Rubble & Diango: Saving the day his own super way! Skye: Who else is there? Logan: An aviator I believe, who crushes on Alexis... Alexis: Hey! Selena: This is Aviador, our aviator pup. What a coincidence, right? Aviador: Sheesh, Logan. You should know better. Plus, where did you get the idea? Chase: Uh..... Logan: (Points to Chase) Does that answer your question? Skye: Let me guess....you have a crush on me, Chase. Rocky: Oh, so that's why he is so hesitant in front of her! Monty: (Whispers to Thunder) I told you! You owe me five bucks! Thunder: What do you mean? Monty: You said that if Chase were to reveal his love for- Oh nevemind! Zuma: (Sing song voice) You like Skye! You like Skye! Prankster: Looks like a pup loves the sky. Suit Hogger has a crush on the Sky! Logan: And what pray tell does THAT mean?! Chase: He's being sarcastic. Oh, and Zuma, you also have a crush on someone else, so don't start. Zuma: Oh please dude! I don't act like you! You act all blushy, and lovey dovey, and you said you'd do anything fow hew! You said so! Skye: Wait, what? Chase: You too. Skye: so Chase has a crush on me? Chase: No! (blushes) Logan: (Uses a slide whistle a la Pinocchio to prove that he's lying) Liar liar, pantalones en fuego! Chase: Forget it, Skye. Selena: This is Rachel, our Fire pup. Suzan: I bet like Marshall, she is Clumsy! Rachel: Oi! Clumsy?! Por Favor?! Marshall: What is she trying to say?? Thunder: Nope. Don't know that language. Suzan: She said "Hey! Clumsy?! Excuse me?!" It's Spanish Thunder: Oh. Suzan: Well, that is what it is, So I wouldn't Judge. Rachel: Por Favor? Suzan: She's saying Excuse me again. Selena: Sorry, She speaks Spanish, she hasn't perfected her English. Suzan: Oh, well Logan can help. Logan: (A la Minion) Whhaatt? Monty: Well, you are good at Spanish. Logan: *Sigh* Fine... I guess... Monty: So is that everyone? Selena: Not yet! Logan: Hm..? What do you mean? Rocky: Odd.. Prankster: I thought that was it! Zuma: She pwobably means the Undewwatew pup... Wondew who it could be? Chase: It could more likely a he! Zuma: I guess. Skye: So, who could the pup be? Selena: The last pup was here a moment ago. Zuma: Weally? Lianne: What an explorer. Zuma: Huh? Alexis: Rosa was here a minute ago. Zuma: *Gasp* Wosaletta?! Chase: Looks Like it's someone's lucky day! Zuma: Whewe is she?! Chase! Pick up hew scent! Thunder: Zuma!! Alexis: Hey, Zuma, you know Rosa? Zuma: She is the love of my life! Rachel: Por Favor? Aviador: You seriously gotta be kidding! Zuma: No! I'm not! She is SO hot!! Chase: Should I ready my net? Alexis: Oh be quiet! That's not possible! Zuma: It is!! I met hew befowe the SAMBA Patwol was fowmed! It was on the beach! Diango: Ugh...... Zuma! I get it. Just be quiet for a min! Prankster: Such Language! Rocky: Prankster.... Zuma: I gotta find hew! Chase! Suzan! Come on! (Runs out to try and find Rosaletta) Not a second to lose! Chase: Ugh. *Rar* Net! Chase captures Zuma and brings him back in! Zuma: Hey! What's the big idea?! Rocky: Zuma, no offense, but you are being kinda immature. Alexis: Yeah, How could you just torment like that? Zuma: I am not! I just wanna see Wosaletta again! Diango: Then just be patient! Zuma: Okay... Chase, you weady to help me find hew? Selena: She'll be here any min, I guess. Zuma: It'll be bettew to find hew! Twust me! Suzan is an expewt at finding things! Suzan: Yes.... It is true... Chase: Well, Me too! Marshall: Me three! Zuma: I thought you wewe gonna help fow Cawnival Mawshall! Marshall: We aren't deployed. Aviador: Just wait Zuma, and Rosa will come. Selena: Oh shoot. Zuma: No dice! (Escapes from the net and runs as fast as he can) Don't wowwy Wosaletta!! You'we sweetheawt is coming!! Skye: Uh, what just happened? Chase: Here we go again....Zuma wait! (Runs off to catch up to Zuma) Suzan: I better go after them.... Ryder: Alright pups, time to get started on Carnival decorations! Everyone except for Prankster: Got it! Thunder: You don't wanna help? Logan: Well I just know he's gonna mess something up... Watch you're back! (Scene Changer: Zuma's badge) Zuma: *Panting* I'm coming my sweetie! Chase: Wait, Zuma! Zuma: (Goes into a screeching halt) Yeah Chase? Chase: None of us has been to here, plus we don't want you hurt. You could be seriously injured! This is a dangerous place. Zuma: Alright. Chase: I will help you find Rosaletta, just wait for me, and Suzan. Zuma: Got it! Now, thewe is always a sign of hew being hewe. It was hew pewfume that I also loved. Chase: What perfume? Zuma: I believe it was called... Eau de Pawidise! She smelled like a twopical Pawidise... Chase: Hmm, I wi- TWEEEET! Suzan: What was that?! What ever it was, I didn't do it! Chase: That sounded like a whistle! This sounds bad! Zuma: We better wun! (Zuma then bumps into a pitbull) Oof! Ow... Sowwy about that dude, awe you okay? ???: Well well, look who it is. Zuma: *Gasp* Manuel?! Come to steal Wosaletta away fwom me?! Manuel: Oh no...I have come to steal Rosaletta's love away from you, twerp! Zuma: Don't fowget, I am an undefeated Capoewia champion! I am not afwaid to beat you like last time! ...And if you want a fight, then come at me! (He gets in his stance) Manuel: Oh yeah? (He just tries to punch Zuma) Zuma: Whoa! (Dodges it and does a handstand kick) Take that you bully! You wanna fight back?! Chase: Manuel, you just remind me of that hideous pup Zip! Manuel: Who cares? (Punches him) Chase: Ow!! Zuma: Well, I had to fight him is owdew to date Wosaletta! (Ducks and sweeps the leg) Manuel then jumps and accurately punches Zuma! Zuma: OOF! Ow... Chase! Weady youw peppew spway! Chase: *Rarf!* Pepper Spray! Zuma: That should show you, Manuel! (Chase sprays the pepper on Manuel, but Manuel clogs his nose and pushes Chase to the ground) Zuma: Leave Chase alone! (Tackles Manuel and starts to put him in a choke hold) You'we a little weakew then when we last fought Manuel! You forgetting to lift weights again!? Manuel: No! (pushes back Zuma and punches him in the forehead) Zuma: Oof! (His nose is hurt) *Stuffed up* My nose! Suzan: You leave my friends alone!! (Starts to glow) Active... Nightmare form!! (Turns into Nightmare Suzan) GRAH!!! You better RUN!!!! *Roars* Manuel: I don't have the time to fight, so, I gotta go. (runs, laughing) Suzan: Yeesh... *Touches her bindi and turns back to normal* What an airhead.... Zuma: I should have known that cweep would be back! We gotta find Wosaletta quickly!! Suzan: Zuma.. I don't mean to be rude..... but... Zuma: What? (Notices his nose bleeding) Uh-oh... Chase! Call Cali quick! Tell hew it's an emewgency! Chase: Got it Zuma! *Rar* Cali, yo- TWEEEEET! Suzan: Oh now what?! Chase: That's the whistle again! Zuma: Look! It's a conga line! They must be setting up the woads fow cawnival! (Zuma was right! It was a conga line!) Cali: (Through Chase's pup tag) Chase? You there? What's going on? Chase: Cali, Zuma's- ???: I'm gonna be late! Chase: what on-? ???: Must make it there! I am so late! Suzan: This is... ???: I'm gonna-oh no! Zuma: Huh?(The person bumps into him) Ow....Great, first my nose bweaks and someone bumps into me! ???: Are you okay? Zuma: Yeah, I'm fine. Even though my nose is bwoken. (Recognizes the face) *Gasp* Wosaletta?! ???: That's-*gasp* Zuma? Zuma: It's weally you! (Hugs her) Rosaletta: Yes, it's me! (Hugs back) Zuma: Oh man! You've weally gwown evew since we met! (An ambulance siren is heard) Cali: EMT Cali is in the house! Now what hurts Zuma? Zuma: Huh? Cali: So is this the girl that you were talking about Zuma? Zuma: Yep! Wosa, these awe my fwiends, Chase, Cali and Suzan! Rosaletta: Nice to mee- Aviador: There you are! Cali: What are you doing here Aviador? Looking all over for her? Aviador: Yes. She is late. Selena said that you are grounded. Zuma: Aw... no faiw! Looks like we won't get to spend time togethew Wosaletta.... Rosaletta: It's okay Zuma. Aviador: Gotchya! Zuma: Wha- you little sneak! Rosaletta: Easy there, Zuma. She is kind of a tomboy. Zuma: I thought it was a he? Rosaletta: No, a she. Zuma: A tomboy? Much like you! Though you'we a bit pwettiew Rosaletta: Aww.... Chase: Aww...... Cali: Wait, what are they doing now? Chase: Don't tell me they would- Zuma: Hehe.... (The two stare into each other's eyes) *Thinking* Do it man, do it! Kiss her! (The two pup's faces seem to be getting closer by the minute. And then... They kissed!) Chase: (starts to cry a little) Aww.. Aviador: Stop with all the fuzzy stuff and get your lazy self here! Zuma: (Blushes a bit) Hehe... Cali: Yeesh, the last time you cried was when Farmer Al and Yumi got married! Chase: Yeah.... Aviador: Now, Rosa! Now!!! Cali: Seems like you cry when love is in the air.... Chase: Uh..Stop, Cali.... Cali: Oops! Sorry about that! (Her tail ends up in his face) Zuma: (To Rosa) Pwomise we'll spend time with each other soon? Rosaletta: I promise! Zuma: Okay... Go back to Selena now... I'll be waiting.... Aviador: (yelling) Get here or I will TELL SELENA!!! Chase: Ugh....what a spoiler! Cali: I know! I would never act like that! Zuma: Go now. Rosaletta: Coming Aviador! Zuma: Bye Wosaletta! (Stares at her as she walks away, Rosaletta staring back) Yes! She kissed me! (Does a little victory dance) Aviador: Zuma, Last warning. Zuma: What? What's wwong? Aviador: You are wasting Rosa's time! Ugh....Loco!!! Zuma: *To himself* Sheesh... what a gwump... (Scene changer: Logan's badge) Logan: Skye, can you pass me the streamers? Skye: Roger, Logan! Suzan: We got a problem! Cali: Zuma's nose is bleeding! Zuma: Manuel did this! Alexis: Manuel.... Rachel: Que ha traicionado a todos nostros!! Alexis: She's saying that Manuel has betrayed us all. Logan: How? Aviador: Back! Diango: Aviador, we are talking about something important. Aviador: Oh, I thought you were talking about the fuzzy stuff Zuma and Rosa were doing. Zuma: Well, thing is.... We got back together and... we kissed! Alexis: You did WHAT??!! Rachel: Voy a robarte aparte!!! Alexis: Calmate! Aviador: So, Manuel, huh? Chase: We want to know all about him! Aviador: He used to be part of the SAMBA Patrol, but then he betrayed us by not helping at all. Suzan: What? How? Alexis: He never listened to instructions and never followed the rules. Aviador: He even tries to charm the girls! Zuma: WHAT?! Now that guy is going down! Rosaletta: Zuma! Zuma! Zuma: Wosa, what's wwong?? Rosaletta: Manuel is challeging you to a Capoeria duel! Please do not go! Zuma: You awe my sensai, and I beaten all of youw best students, and now I must beat the former undefeated champion... Manuel... And I know just where to start! (Scene Changer: Zuma's badge) (Zuma heads to a gym) Zuma: Ah yes, the Scawlett Macaw, it's been a while since I fought in hewe. Logan: So this is where you learned how to fight huh? Chase: Cool! Zuma: Yep! Wosa was the teachew hewe! I need all the practice I can get if I want to take on Manuel! Carlos comes in. Ryder: Hey there Carlos! What are you doing here? I didn't really know you do Capoeria! Carlos: Well, I do now! Ryder: So what are you doing here anyway? Suzan: If you lost something, I can help! I am a treasure hunter extraordinaire! What ever you lose, I find! So, what did you lose? Logan: What ever it is, we'll find it! Carlos: I haven't lost anything. I just came here to practice. Thunder: Really? Logan: I don't know... you're distressed mind tells me that someone stole something from you. Carlos: Oh, It's nothing... Monty: Oh really? Maybe something valuable? Something like... jewelry? A necklace perhaps?Maybe something made of bronze... No... Silver? No... GOLD! Logan: My brother's sort of a physic... though not so bright..... Monty: Hey! Thunder: Carlos, you can tell us. Prankster: You can tell me so I can capture it for you! Chase: Prankster.......are you that crazy? Prankster: Who cares? Suzan: Yeah! If there is one thing I am, it's trust worthy, that and the toughest fighter on the planet! Logan: Let me guess you lost a necklace that belonged to someone? Someone you like?? A girl perhaps.... Carlos: What? No! Logan: Oh really? Monty, check him! Monty: On it! (Reads his mind) Hm... something tells me you have a thing... or have fallen in love with... Selena! Prankster: What? Monty: And you met her while you were practicing Capoeria! You tried to practice with her and ask her out, but you were too scared to show your emotions! Thunder: Just like Chase and Skye! Chase: Well, at least Skye isn't here. Prankster: Sorry to jinx it, but she is right there. Chase: Oh no..... Skye: Knew it! Suzan: Really? Well, if you need any love advice Carlos, I can help! Carlos: Sometimes secrets must not be told. Zuma: Anyway, I gotta go and practice! (Heads to the locker room to put on his gear) Logan: So Carlos, where did you last see this Golden Necklace of the Monkey Queen? Did I get that name right? Chase: Well...? Logan Tell us... Carlos: *Sigh* The last time i saw the Golden Necklace was back in the temple in the jungle. You pups weren't there at that time. I was with the Paw patrol one time, and soon I decided I could visit and try to see what type of power or anything in the necklace, but I guess another adventurer was clever enough to get it first. Logan: Who was this adventurer? An evil mirror clone of Finn and Jake? Monty: Or a reanimated foe of Indiana Jones? Carlos: How am I supposed to know? When i went there, it was gone. I guess some person clever enough was able to get it first before me. Logan: We're not! We were just wondering if the criminal was a dog or a man? Carlos: However, I did have something to make sure someone was or wasn't there, and it finds footprints. I saw some odd signs of foot prints. looks half shoe-like, half paw-like. Suzan: Half paw like... hm.... We'll run an test of the foot prints, I'll use my teleporter to get us there, or are you stilling going to help Zuma with his practice? Carlos: I was planning to help Zuma with Capoeria from what it seems like. Chase: Do you have any samples for us to find out? Logan: I doubt it.... Carlos: Does the dust from the footprints help? Suzan: Well, I think I know one gadget that can help out.... (Pulls out a microscope) The Mineral Microscope! This device can help us figure out who stole that necklace! (She looks into the microscope) Logan: It'll take a while before we get a suspect, you go and help Zuma practice Chase: Well, let me check. Suzan: Go ahead Chase Prankster: And how is a microphone going to help? Prankster: How does it even work? Suzan: It can analyze DNA and figure out who would have stolen the necklace Zuma: You do that, I'm going to pwactice with Cawlos! Weady Cawlos dude? Carlos: Ready, Zuma! Zuma: Alwight, let's do this! (Gets in his stance) Skye: Well, what are we waiting for, lets see the culprit! Suzan: Hm... Okay, it is stated that the suspect is.... Chase: Wait a sec... Chase: This data seems a little awkward. Thunder: What do you mean? It can't be! Suzan: The suspect is none other then... Manuel?! Chase: What?? Skye: Who is- Chase: Long Story, Skye. Suzan: We should tell Zuma! But then again... (Notices he's practicing with Carlos) Zuma: (Dodges one of Carlos' roundhouse kicks) Whoa dude! That almost hit me! You'we pwetty good! Chase: We got one problem solved, but then, what about this temple? Skye: Temple? You mean, the ancient ruins in the Jungle, where Mandy went? Chase: He said Temple, so I don't really know. Suzan: Let me see... Cali, I'll need your tablet! Cali: Got it! *Mrow* Tablet! (Her X-ray screen turns into a tablet) Here ya go! Suzan: Hm.... (Looks at the temple) *Gasp* The temple collapsed! Logan: Carlos isn't gonna like that! Monty: Should someone tell him?? Carlos: Heard it! Thunder: I was going to say something, but then I- Prankster: Oh, be quiet! Logan: Maybe not. Zuma: You think Manuel would twy and use it fow something dude? (Does a spin kick to Carlos) I bet it's something that won't end well! Carlos dodges, sweeps the leg and does a high roundhouse kick, that was faked in the left) Zuma: Whoa! (Absorbs the fall) Alwight, time to use my signatuwe move: The Wosie Wotunda! (He does a few dance moves and ends with a back flips) Thunder: Did he backflip? Prankster: So I was wrong, it was Zuma that likes the Skye! Chase: Stop for once, Prankster! Zuma: How was that Cawlos?? Prankster: Ooh, so that means you like the Skye! Carlos: Good, but not Good Enough. Zuma: Huh? Skye: Stop this, Prankster! Prankster: So both of you are lovebirds! Chase: Ugh... Thunder: Prankster, stop! Prankster: wait, all three of you like Skye! Zuma: Anyway Cawlos, what do you mean not good enough? Thunder: Yeah, as a friend! Prankster: Except for one! Suzan: Shut up! All of you! Chase: Hey! Thunder: Wasn't me! Skye and Chase: Me neither! Prankster: ooh, in sync, so you are lovebirds! Ooh! Suzan: Prankster, stop bugging them, or I'll shave your fur! Prankster: I have powers remember? Thunder: Oh no. you wont- Prankster makes Suzan disappear. Chase: Prankster! Suzan: (Walks into the gym with a piranha on her tail) I will end you!! Thunder: Looks like the old Prankster came back. Prankster makes Suzan Dissapear. Again. Thunder: Prankster! (tackles him) Suzan: (Comes back with a watermelon on her head) Carlos, please tell Zuma what you mean! Carlos: Well, I mean- Prankster: This is fun! (makes Carlos Dissapear) Thunder: Destroy his receiver! Prankster disappears. Chase: Sheesh... (Carlos returns with a piranha on his jeans) Suzan: Not funny Prankster.... Anyway Carlos, you were saying?? Thunder: Where did he go? Thunder suddenly disappears. Zuma: Come on Cawlos! The suspense is killing me! What do you mean by not good enough!? Carlos does a roundhouse kick, ducks, sweeps the leg, does a handstand, kicks to the high right, then the left, does another roundhouse kick, and a punch. Thunder comes back electrocuted. Thunder: I will get that- Skye: I am done with this. Carlos: Had enough? Chase: I think we should go. Zuma: Not even close! (Gets back in his stance) What do you call that finisher anyway? Cause it's kind of cool! Carlos: I don't name it-(kicks, punches, sweeps, punches, kicks, sweeps, spins, kicks, sweeps, punches, does a handstand, kicks with both legs, jumps up, and finishes with four punches) -I act it. Zuma: Okay... I call this move The Twisted Twistew! (Spins around and finishes with two mid air kicks) (Carlos dodges) Zuma: Of couwse, that move you just did should be called The Temple Takeout! (Does a roundhouse kick) Like the name? I thought it would kind of fit! Because of that temple that got cwumbled! Carlos: Wait, what? Zuma: It's twue! Without that necklace, the temple is just dust and Wubble! Thunder: Rubble? Chase: Are you referring to the item rubble, or our paw patrol member, Rubble? Zuma: Item, Ow mineral in some cases. Thunder: Oh... I got to go. I need to pulverise my brother. He hasn't changed a bit ever since I almost died to save his life. Suzan: Yeesh... neanderthal.... Chase: Neanderthal? as in? Suzan: As in dumb bell.. Skye: Oh... Chase: I just hope he doesn- Logan: Doesn't what? Thunder: Uh, someone just froze Chase- ugh.....I know you are around here!!!! Logan: Thunder.... Unfreeze Chase! Thunder: Oh wow. you think it is me?! Really?!!! Monty: Prankster, unfreeze the law enforcer! Thunder: Do you think I am this pup who will do this to the PAW Patrol!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? Logan: Sigh.... Zuma: So what time is the match Cawlos, and what do I need to be good enough?? Carlos: Which matc- (freezes) Skye: Uh....What is..... Logan: Prankster, knock it off! Thunder: Well-Oh wait! I know what to do! I just need to- (freezes) Cali: Oh that is it! Let me at him!! (Attempts to attack Prankster, but Rocky and Rubble restrain her) Let me go! Let me go!! tune in for more! Thunder: that's it! he is so impeccable! Skye: You wont use your powers to... Suzan: Unfreeze him?! Thunder: Elemental powers, i have. Prankster likes to mix things up..... Logan: Just unfreeze them... Thunder: Wait! I know a way to- (freezes) Cali: Oh that's it! (attempts to attack Prankster, but Rocky and Rubble grab her back) let me go! let me go!!! Zuma: Pwankstew, unfweeze Cawlos! Rocky: Sorry, Cali. We heard yelling and we came. Cali: Well let me go so I can scratch Prankster's face off!! Alexis: Okay, What is going on?! Logan: Prankster keeps freezing people. Alexis: Prankster? You mean that grey collie who almost killed his brother? Monty: Yep. Skye: Okay, this is going crazy.. (Thunder unfreezes) Thunder: Grrrr..... Great, just great.... Zuma: Thanks dude! Anyway Cawlos, you wewe saying?? (Carlos is still frozen) Logan: Thunder, if you may. Thunder: may what? Unfreeze them? Or make my brother be gone for good? Zuma: Unfreeze them.. Thunder: Got it! (Thunder uses his enchantment powers to unfreeze everyone) Chase: W-huh? Carlos: What just happened? Zuma: You got fwozen by Pwankster. Anyway, what time is the match between me and Manuel?? Rocky: Were those two frozen? Cali: Yep, exactly why I'm gonna scratch Prankster's face off!! Carlos: Manuel? sorry, I know human capoeira, not the pup-fight one. Zuma: Well, I need all the twaining I can get! You wewe saying off how I need to be good enough?? Of couwse, if I want to be good in pup capoeiwa, I need one pewson's help, and that pewson.... Is Wosaletta! Thunder: Pup, not person! Chase: I might need to ready my net. Logan: Still, that can be a good idea, she did help me and my siblings during that whole Crow empire madness (He's referring to the 2nd game in the Hinako Triplets Game Collection: Rise of the Crow Empire) Chase: Uh, sorry? Monty: Actually it was kind of cool! Oh man that Rosie Rotunda sure did ruffle those Crows feathers! It was before your time. Skye: Forget it. We just need to help Zuma and stop Prankster. He has kept on saying this word "lovebird" when I am near. Logan: Well how are we gonna help Zuma get ready for his match?! Thunder: Easy there Logan.. Monty: Speaking of which Carlos, you still haven't told me how you and Selena had met. Or in this case, you have met her. Carlos: Not saying anything! Suzan: Please Carlos?? *Puppy dog eyes* Please???? Carlos: I like the paw patrol, but sometimes secrets must not be told! Thunder: Has anyone seen that pup freezing all of us? Monty: Well then, if you don't like her, maybe you don't want to express your feelings for her during Carnival?? Carlos: it will be my choice then. Alexis: I am so confused what just happened. Monty: Ah-ha! I knew you have feeling for her! I can see it through your blush! Thunder: Oh stop it Monty. Suzan: He's gone on WAY too many dates, that's for sure. Chase: After all, aren't you the one who was crushing on Lianne? Thunder: Ha! Skye: Lets just go... Monty: I'm crushing on Ace Sorensen! Lianne is just someone I attempt to date to gain money Alexis: So that is what its all about! Thunder: Who is your crush, Alexis? Alexis: Um....no one....why? Logan: *Fake cough* Aviador! Alexis: Uh....um...no...uh...where..... Thunder: Don't ask. Logan: I knew it!! Aviador: Someone called? Logan: Yes, I believe that Alexis has a bit of a crush on you. Not to pull strings or anything. Alexis: uh...l....No!!!! Aviador: and what makes you think so? Logan: Since Chase has one on Skye. Chase: Again with the topic... Skye: Don't worry! Thunder: And look who is talking! Zuma: Anyway, it's best I get weady! Oh! I need to get one mowe thing! Be wight back! (Heads into the locker room) Aviador: We are just best friends, Logan. Stop with the gender thing. Everyone says that both of us have a crush on each other when we don't, right Alexis? Alexis: Oh...um...right! Thunder: You're hesitating, Alexis. Logan: That means you like her! Zuma: (Off screen) I'm back! (Zuma comes out of the locker room wearing a white tank top along with orange and black Capoeria pants) Chase: Cool, Zuma! Alexis: sigh........ Zuma: Isn't it?! It's been so long since I wowe this! Thunder: It really looks cool! Aviador: I think you just hurt his feelings, guys. Thunder: And what makes you say that, Aviador? Logan: And the fact that you think he is hot?? Rubble: (whispers to Rocky) This is really confusing. Rocky: (whispers back) I know. Zuma: Thanks Thunder! Watch this! (Does a few Capoeria spins) Aviador: Hot? as in, sun hot, or what? Thunder: whoa!! Carlos: Cool, but betchya cant beat my moves! Zuma: Oh weally?? Well, (Cracks his neck) wanna pwove you'we wwong?? Carlos: I showed you lots of my moves. You aren't giving up? Zuma: Nope! (Enters his stance) Two fight, one wins! Carlos: Oh bring it on! Zuma: I'm bwinging it! (Does a spin kick) How's that?! (Carlos doges the moves and does the usual; kicks, punches, sweeps, punches, kicks, sweeps, spins, kicks, sweeps, punches, does a handstand, kicks with both legs, jumps up, and finishes with four punches, like before) Carlos: Okay, bring it on again! Zuma: Got it! (Re-enters his stance) This time I'm not holding back! (Does a powerful roundhouse kick, which accidentally knocks out one of Carlos' tooth) Carlos: Oof! Almost falls, but endures it! A kick wont suffice yet! Zuma: Then how's this?! (Jumps on him and starts to beat him down) Carlos: Agh! (he got the kick on the face, stunned and falls down) Zuma: Yes! I win! Take that! I totally beat youw moves! Carlos: oh....but you said best 2 out of 3! Zuma: Still! I beat you! Wanna go again to see if you can beat me?? Chase: Zuma is having too much pride in himself.... Suzan: Hey, a champion never lets any challenger try and take his title, he defenses it with brute strength, And I'm one in every martial art in the world! Chase: I know. but when Carlos beat him once, he hardly said much, and while Zuma beat the other game, he just acts like he won for good, like two games aren't needed, just one is good. Suzan: Well Manuel is a champ as well, and Zuma needs to train hard if he ever wants to beat his rival! And I have a lot of rivals, you know! Chase: Oy..... Carlos does the same moves that made him win once. Zuma: (Dodges them with ease) You done? Good, my turn! Wosie Wotunda!! (Does a few dance moves and ends with a backflip) Cali: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Ryder: Carlos, are you okay?? You seem a bit bruised there.... (Carlos gets hurt, really badly.) Cali: Stand back! Give him some air! *Mrow* X-ray screen! (Her x-ray comes out) So what hurts? Carlos: My arm feels numb! Chase: Shouldn't people or pups be disqualified for that? Cali: Well, do not worry pen pal of Ryder, Cali the Medic is on the case! And believe me, you'll like what this doctor orders Carlos: it hurts in the arm, it feels numb Cali: Well then, time for a technique I like to call: The Piston Placement. (She manages to get Carlos' arm bone back into place) Carlos: Ow...it still hurts. But thanks. Cali: Well, Katie taught me that technique. I'm her assistant back in Adventure Bay. And it'll be healed back in about... 2 hours. Chase: Anyways.... Zuma: Oh wight! I need to get my gear for the fight! Chase: Shouldn't a person or pup be disqualified foe that? Zuma: Well, it's okay weally, it's just a small inquiwy Chase: A small injury? Zuma: Yep! Anyway... Bettew get my stuff for the match! (Heads into the locker room) Cali: Hehe.. Believe me Carlos, there is a lot of things you don't know about me. I may be a medic, but you never know, I could be international pop diva star; Nefarious Small. Carlos: I am still not sure if I could play in the Capoeria finals. Cali: I guess the reason why is because the other fighters are tough? Carlos: No, my arm still hurts a little Cali: Oh, well maybe this can help. *Mrow* Ice pack! (Her pup pack spews out an ice pack) Just use that to cool it down a bit. Carlos: Thanks. Alexis: So....what now? Logan: Not really sure on that... Aviador: Wanna race to the others, Alexis? Monty: *Fake cough* Say yes then tell her you love her! Alexis: You're on! (slightly hesitates) Logan: Huh, not sure why he hesitated... Alexis: Race ya, Aviador! (hesitates) Thunder: Hmm? Logan: What are you hmm-ing about? Thunder: You aren't sure why he was hesitating. Logan: No... My crush theory still stands... Where is your annoying brother anyway? Thunder: Still invisible Alexis: Why are we still here? Logan: Because you're standing there Aviador: We should get racing pal! Alexis: Hehe....lets go! (hesitates then races off) Monty: Looks like your right bro, up high! (Logan and Monty high five and then Alexis stops) Alexis: What theory? What are you right about? Monty: That you are crushing on Aviador. Sort of like Chase is crushing on Skye. Chase: Again with the topic.... Skye: Don't worry about it. Logan: Well, when Skye saved Alex in Pups Save the Sea Turtles, you were worried for her! Thunder: Look who's talking! Chase: Sigh....Skye. There is something. I need to tell you... Monty: Here it comes... ???: you broke the fourth wall! Hahahaha HA! Thunder: It just got disturbed.. Monty: Oh no... Skye: Yes? Thunder: Knock it off! Logan: Looks like Prankster is causing madness again.. We better stop him... Hinakos.... Hinako Triplets: Armor up! (Their gear appears on them in a heartbeat) Chase: I-I-I h-had this crush on you ever since you joined. I wanted to tell you how I felt previously, but I didn't have the courage to tell you than now. Skye, would you- Prankster: Lovebirds! Logan: Stand still right where you are Prankster!! Thunder: This isn't you, Prankster. Chase: Anyway, would you- Suzan: He's actually odd for some reason, and we're gonna beat it out of him!! Chase: Ugh...would you- Monty: Well don't forget about me! Shadowmatter, my hammer please! Shadowmatter: Got it dude! BLECK!! (Brings out his hammer from his mouth) Chase: Eck... Monty: Haters gotta hate Chase! Skye: Don't worry, chase. Its okay if you did hide your feelings. At least- Chase: HEY! Thunder: Not always... Prankster: And again! Fourth wall!! Logan: You're forgetting, I'm the mascot of this trio! Coin shield!! (Pulls out the coin from his bandana) Skye: As I was saying (holding paws) I do- Hinako Triplets: Prepare for battle Prankster!! Logan: Chase, Skye, we're gonna need your help with this! (Prankster disappears) Thunder: Coward..... Logan: We better find him! Hinakos.... Hinako Triplets: Split up! (They rush out the door to find Prankster) Skye: Listen Chase, I know it is hard to express your feelings. Skye:... But I now know. You could have told me at least from the start.. (Prankster reappears the gymnasium) Cali: Oh great... those 3 dumbbells left even though they're on a goose chase... Chase: Yes? Thunder: Wow..... Cali: Sigh... I better go and get them.... (Walks out of the gym) Chase: I feel like I am lightheaded. I don't just like you Skye, I- BOOM! Thunder: What on-?! (The Hinako Triplets re-enter the gym) Monty: I knew it!!! You fooled us!! Logan: Now you'll pay!! Suzan: Get him!! (Scene changer: DARK Patrol badge) (Meanwhile...) Manuel: Hahahaha...... (Manuel is laughing at the fact that his charm will no doubtfully help him in defeating his rival. Just then, a knock is heard on the door, but Manuel doesn't know about it.... Yet) Manuel: Soon I will be re-known as a champion, and I will defeat that twerp, Zuma! Hahahahaha! (The knocking becomes banging) Manuel: Huh? (opens the door) What do you want?! Night Ryder: Ah, you must be Manuel... I've heard much about you. I am Night Ryder Manuel: Huh? Night Ryder: I am the leader of the DARK Patrol Manuel: What do you want from me?! Night Ryder: Do not be afraid, I just need an answer from you. (Notices his necklace) Well, what is this fine gem?? Manuel: Leave me or I'll zap you with it!! Night Ryder: I have heard that you are facing one of the PAW Patrol's members in a MMA match tomorrow. Manuel: Yes. But how do you know?! Night Ryder: I know before I act. Manuel: Wha? Night Ryder: Never mind that, anyway... I was hoping that with your strength, you could... Nah, it's an idiotic deal... Manuel: Wait, what do you want? Night Ryder: I was wondering if... You would like to be the Juggernaut pup for the DARK Patrol Manuel: Like I could care less... Night Ryder: Think about it, all the money you could want, the girls, the anger you would release!! Manuel: Hmmm...... I hate the Samba patrol. And Zuma. I Want people to listen to me! (pounds on the table and immediately, it snapped in half) Night Ryder: Well then, the rest of my team is waiting in the DARK Stalker, so why don't I introduce you to my minions? Manuel: Minions?? Night Ryder: *Scoff* I mean pups.... Even though I made them.... Manuel: Let me see them before I zap you! Night Ryder: Haha... I believe we have made an understanding.... Come with me. (The two walk outside to the DARK Stalker and head inside of it) Night Ryder: This is the control room, where my pups are. Manuel: Come on, show them! Night Ryder: Attention DARK Patrol, come to the control room at once! (The DARK Patrol pups come to the control room of the Stalker) Night Ryder: Say hello to Smokehound, Bulldozer, Hunter, Pollution Pup, Tsunami, Gales, Robo-Raptor and Ever-Raiden. Madame C: Eh-hm! Night Ryder: Oh, and this is our Paranoia causer pup, Madame Catastrophe. But we call her Madame C. (Whispers in Manuel's ear) Smokehound has a bit of a liking to her. Manuel: Cool! What other pesky peskers do you have? Madame C: Who is this scrawny street rat?? Night Ryder: This is Manuel, he will be our Juggernaut Pup. Manuel, say hello. Manuel: how dare you insult me! Laser! (shoots it at Madame C) Madame C: Whoa! (Dodges it) How dare you?! (Summons a ghost to scare him) Manuel: Ha! Think that'll work? Night Ryder: Manuel, Madame C, stop it at once! Both of you! Manuel: Then tell this loco that she needs to be sorry! Madame C: Well, I apologize for what I have done. Manuel: I hope you know. What loco is. Madame C: I am not crazy. I may be undead, but I am not crazy! Manuel: Apology accepted. And Loco means lunatic. Tsunami: So matey, what is it like being a juggernaut, argh?? (Suddenly, a figure appears) Tsunami: Stowaway detected!! Manuel: I guess I am a-huh? ???: Those Hinakos will never find me now! Manuel: Well well ???: Uh oh. Robo-Raptor: Intruder detected! Attack mode, engage! (Grows claws and his teeth become sharp) TERMINATE!! (Pounces on the figure) ???: Ahh!!! Manuel: Tie him up. Robo-Raptor: Request engage!! (Ties him up) Manuel: Now, who are you, twerp? Ever-Raiden: An agent of the PAW Patrol no doubt. Manuel: Ah, from his collar! ???: W-what do you want from me? Night Ryder: Hmhm... You know of Zuma, yes?? ???: Nuh uh! Robo-Pup: Lie detected!! (Shocks him) Manuel: Tell us the truth and tell us who you are, TWERP! ???: Ack!! Tsunami: Looks like me cutlass is getting a new neck to slice! ???: Ooh, a lie detector! Manuel: Uh? Robo-Pup: Sarcasm detected! (Shocks him) ???: I am Bob! Ack! Robo-Pup: Lie!! Your real name is... Prankster!! Manuel: Who are you really? Prankster: Uh..... I like cheese! (The Hinako Triplets run to where Prankster is) Logan: We finally got you Prank... (Notices the DARK Patrol) Oh dear god, it's the DARK Patrol!! Manuel: (thinks) this prankster is a twerp and a nerd! Prankster: Guys! Run away! Get Ryder and the pups and help me! (He makes the triplets disappear) Night Ryder: Hunter! Lock him up and hold him prisoner, we have to get our new member ready for a fight... Muhuwhahahaha!! (A bug flies into his throat) GACK! Swallowed a bug! Prankster: Need help? Night Ryder: Shut it! Prankster: Shut this! (Hits Night Ryder with an ice spike) Night Ryder: Gah! Seems as though I'll need to watch you..... Otherwise you're not gonna be an easy hostile... (Scene changer: Hinako Triplet's Badge) (The Hinako Triplets re-appear in the gym) Skye: Yes, I would love to go on a date with you! Logan: How did we end up here?! Chase: Uh...? Thunder: It must have been Prankster.... Suzan: Yeah... about that.... He got captured by the DARK Patrol! Logan: And they made Manuel a member of it as well! Thunder: What? Alexis: Wait, what? Lianne: And I thought Manuel stopped it! Cali: What?! Those stupid mutts again?! They must have used the DARK Stalker! We better call Ryder! Thunder: We can't. I'm worried about my brother more. He can make others disappear to safety, and himself too! But why would he stay there? Cali: Look, someone get Ryder and tell him. (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: (Answers his pup pad) Hello, Ryder here! Chase: Ryder, we got a serious problem! Cali: You do know that Ryder is right next to us, right? Thunder: Yeah... Chase: Oh.... Sorry.. Monty: Awkward... Thunder: Ryder! The DARK patrol has captured prankster! Ryder: WHAT?! Night Ryder is going to pay! He kidnapped Katie, and now he captured Prankster?! That tears it, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Presses the special compartment) Pups, to the PAW Patroller! Pups: Ryder needs us! Chase: W-Wait, every one of us are In the gymnasium. Logan: Who cares! Race ya! Aviador: Hey Alex pal, race ya! Alexis; You're on! We're on! (They rush into the PAW Patroller, though one pup however is missing.... In this case, you know who) Chase: Oh wait, where is Marshall? Skye: I hardly have seen him.. Marshall: W-Wait for me! (He trips on the sand and skids toward the PAW Patroller) Suzan: Looks like Mr. Sandman works during the day too huh? (All the pups laugh) Chase: Hahaha! I guess! (The pups then head into the main area of the PAW Patroller) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, one of our pups is in trouble! This time we have to rescue... Prankster! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Logan: We have to save Prankster! Marshall: Prankster? I know the name is Prankster, but him? Alexis: Where are the other pups from OUR patrol? Zuma: Wait... then again, where is Wosaletta?! Logan: She's gone! Ryder: Looks like the DARK Patrol must have kidnapped Rosaletta as well... Hm... What to do... Selena: I have a whistle to call them? Lianne: Diango and Rachel are also missing! Monty: They kidnapped the other members!! Gr... Manuel is going to pay for everything he's done! Selena: Let's find out! She blows the calling whistle, and immediately, two pups come in. Diango: The Super-Pup is here! Rachel: Estoy aquí! Zuma: But where is Wosaletta?! Ryder: She must have been kidnapped... But who would take the orders of kidnapping those two.... Cali: Probably Manuel.... But I'm not really sure... (The screen of the PAW Patroller becomes fuzzy, it then clears off to have Night Ryder on it) Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Night Ryder! Night Ryder: Why hello there friends, we meet again. And I have an announcement. Ryder: What do you want Night Ryder?? Night Ryder: I have a new member, his name... is Manuel. Prankster: Spoiler Alert! (He appears on screen) Night Ryder: Shut it you delinquent! (Sprays him) Prankster actually was able to deflect the spray back. Night Ryder: What?! Prankster: I told the cartoonists to add that feature in my mind! Night Ryder: Gah... I should have had deflecting magic!! Gah!! (Stomps his foot to the ground) Sigh... I know there was another reason in calling you... Ah yes, it's because I captured Zuma's love interest!! (Removes a sack to reveal Rosaletta tied up to a chair) HAHAHAHAHA!! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Zuma: Wosa!! Aviador: How could YOU?! You cant do that!! Zuma: Give her back you Albewt Wesker copycat! Night Ryder: I can... And I did!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! And I believe Manuel wanted to say something to you Zuma. Prankster starts to move very slowly, trying to set Rosa free! Robo-Raptor: Rescue detected!! (Scares Prankster) RUN RABBIT RUN!!! (Grows fangs and slobbers all over the captive pups) Prankster: Ha! wont work on me! You don't have that power! (creates a force field and pushes those minions) Manuel: I-huh? What the-? Robo-Raptor: Coming through! (Flies past Manuel) I'm okay! Go do what you were doing Manuel! Manuel: Not yet. I have to deal with this- Cali: And what would that be?? Manuel then sees Rosa just goes missing out of thin air. POP! Rosaletta appears in the Paw Patroller all of a sudden. Rosaletta: How did I get in here? Zuma: *Gasp* Wosa!! (Hugs her) I'm so glad your okay! Rosaletta: Yes, but how did I- Thunder: It's Prankster. Rosaletta: Oh.... Robo-Raptor: Re-capture sequence, engage!! (Warps Rosaletta back into the chair, and this time it's with teleport proof ropes) Ha-ha! Manuel: That's it! Engage the machine! Tsunami: Argh! Engaging the machine! (Tsunami pulls a lever and the Abraca-Oh-No-You-Don't blasts Prankster, stealing his magic) Prankster: Agh! Thunder: Prankster! Oh.....HOW.....DARE.....YOU!!!!!! Night Ryder: HAHAHAHAHA!! Take that you mongrels!! Thunder becomes so furious that he gets on fire! Suzan: Yipes!! (Pulls out a gadget) Ice Grenade! (Throws it at Thunder before he could burn up the PAW Patroller) Thunder: I.....WILL.....S- PIFFFFFFF! Thunder: Ergh......I am still furious! Manuel: Shut it, Twerp! Over and out! Thunder: You will pay for this. Night Ryder: Before we go, Manuel had something to say. Prankster: Wait, I need to say the line every captured character says. Manuel: Shut it, or I will use your enchantment power to kill you! Night Ryder: And I believe there was something you had to say to Zuma? Prankster: Wait, Shadow! I need to say that line! Manuel: Just Shut Up! Prankster: Hey, every other people in cartoons and movies do that. Why cant I? Bulldozer: (Hits Prankster with his wrecking ball) Shut up ya nut head! Prankster: Argh!!! Chase: Errrrr..... Night Ryder: Anyway Manuel, go and say it. Don't be shy. Thunder: Okay, I am going after him!!!! (runs off, but chase catches him in his net) Let go of me! Logan: Let Manuel say what he must say. Manuel: Right now, I- Prankster: Can you just let me say my line first? I want this script to be good! Manuel: What script-No! Yes! I mean, Shut Up! Tsunami: (Holding his cutlass next to Prankster's neck) Say one more word laddie, and me cutlass will shut up you! (Prankster winks to the Paw Patrol) Prankster: (Pushes the Cutlass) You geeks are so dumb. Night Ryder: Sigh... Manuel, can you at least tell Zuma what you were going to say?? Skye: Just let Manuel say his line! Zuma: Tell me what you want Manuel!! Manuel: Finally...Zuma, you should know that- (looks back at Prankster) That I am planning to...uh.......I was planning to.........This grey twerpy pup keeps bothering me! Execute him! Now, as I was saying.... Zuma, you are to come to the allies within the time of 8:00pm and not a minute longer!! There we will fight for Rosaletta once and for all! And if you lose, Rosaletta is mine and Prankster will be executed!! HAHAHAHA!!! (The screen returns to normal) Zuma: Gr..... That mutt wants to fight, I'll fight him then!! Let's dive in!! Ryder: Hold up Zuma, this might be a tough rescue, so we'll need to sneak Rosaletta and Prankster out of where they are before you can fight Manuel! (Ryder presses the Hinako Triplet's symbol) Ryder: Hinakos, I'll need you to run a security check to make sure we know what we are dealing with in terms of Manuel's forces. Hinakos: Hinakos on the go! (Ryder presses Rio's symbol) Ryder: Rio, I need you to use your spy skills to help free Rosaletta and Prankster. Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! (Ryder presses Cali's symbol) Ryder: Cali, I'll need you to preform a medical check on the two once we save them Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! (Ryder Presses Chase's Symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to guide them to their hideout, your net if we have to catch any of them, be it a good pup or not, and your megaphone if the group is found out. Chase: These Paws Uphold the Laws! (Ryder presses Zuma's symbol) Ryder: And Zuma, I'll need your Capoeria skills to face Manuel in the rematch of the century! Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: The rest of the paw patrol will help setting up the carnival. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups and cats roll out and head to where Rosaletta is being held captive) Logan: Alright, now let's see what we're dealing with here.... (Logan pulls out his binoculars and notices two Bell Bats guarding the door) Monty: Looks like a bunch of Bell Bats are guarding the door! Chase: So how are we going to get inside?? Logan: We'll need a helping hand to help us out! And I know just the pup! (Logan pulls out his Cat-Pad and swipes through a few symbols until he stops at one that has a microphone on it) (tune in for more!) Trivia * This is the 4th collab done by ClockwerkSamurai12, the other 3 being A Smash in the Past, Pups Save the World, and Puphouse in the Woods * Zuma wins against Chase in the Pup Pup Boogie Tournament. * Suzan breaks the 4th wall in this episode * This episode reveals Zuma's origins and birthplace * Chase uses his Pepper Spray for the first time * It is revealed that Cali has been taking Acapella lessons online. * Cali sings a covered version of Ain't No Other Man called Ain't No Other Cat References * Logan means FIFA in one scene Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories teamed with SSC Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes